Death by Soccer
by Dreamers Fall
Summary: Death by soccer, shinigami, and fate. Oh, well. If she had to die so young, at least soccer was involved in it. Shinigami and fate? Well she wasn't exactly happy with those two at the moment...


**Summary- Death by soccer, shinigami, and fate. Oh, well. If she had to die so young, at least soccer was involved in it. Shinigami and fate? Well she wasn't exactly happy with those two at the moment. **

**Disclaimer- Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and not me. *stands in corner weeping* **

**A/N: Okay, well hi guys! This is my first HitsuKarin fanfic, but I have been shipping/ reading them for SO LONG it's crazy. Please tell me what you think and if you want suggest ideas, I'll be happy to give you credit! I wasn't sure if I was writing Karin a little OOC or not but she's older and I thought she would have grown a little more confident and such like her brother. She is going into sophomore year in this little fic so she is fifteen about to hit sixteen. I hate writing OOC just for the sake of romance (yes there will be romance) so let me know if that starts happening. Plus I suck at grammar so bare with me!  
><strong>

**Okay well THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING OR SIMPLY JUST OPENING THE PAGE. It means a lot. Enjoy! **

It was early in the morning when Karin rolled out of bed. She slammed on her poor alarm clock, murmuring incoherent words at the insulting little object. Five-thirty was far too early for any living creature to be awake.

She hadn't got much sleep the night before. Not only had she been out passed her usual time practicing, but her mind didn't seem to want to leave her be either. Throughout the night, the teen had been plagued with tedious nightmares that spared her not one single moment of peace.

They were all vaguely the same; insulting little snapshots of her own personal horror show. She would either miss an extremely elementary shot, or fall down mid-dribble. Heck, at some point of the night she even dreamed she showed up to school in all her nude glory.

It was just a load of bullshit.

Obviously, she knew a Kurosaki would never do such as to mess up a high school soccer tryout….Obviously…. Which is why, even Karin had to admit, she was a little tad bit afraid to.

Slurring curse words, she slipped into the bathroom, so she wouldn't wake Yuzu, and lazily shimmed on her full soccer attire. She let out a sigh, well passed her fifteen years.

_What am I even worried about? _She asked her reflection while washing up. Closing the door, she confidently strutted into her room.

_I'm going to do great._ She picked up her soccer bag and worn out ball.

_I'm going to make them freaking beg for me to be the captain of their pathetic team. _She fiddled with her strap nervously. _Hah, ya that's what's gonna happen. Exactly like that. By the time I'm done with them, they're going to be all like, "Whose that sexy beast? Number eleven? Ya, that one over there. She should have my babies."_ She looked down at her pathetic ball and worn out cleats, feeling her feigned confidence flood out of her.

Slowly closing the door, she spared herself one last longing glance at her bed. "Have my babies," she scoffed. "Right."

Letting out a years worth of sighs, she made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat; only to see someone had already thought of it for her.

Sitting on the kitchen table was a beautifully arranged plate of fruits with a small note card on the side.

_Dear Karin-chan,_

_I know you'll do great. We all believe in you~! Do your best!_

_P.S. I know you have the appetite of twenty grown men, so I expect to see this whole thing gone. Getting 'cramps' because you run around so much is not an excuse considering I made sure to put very light fruits here!_

_-Yuzu_

Karin felt all her worries drain out of her, and let a small smile creep on to her face. Her family had the ability to do that sometimes, whether they were idiotic baboons, or not.

Still smiling, she did as she was told and wiped the plate clean. After washing the dish and putting her ever growing hair into a pony tail, she nearly forgot her stuff as she sprinted out the door, not noticing how late it had gotten.

Making sure she remembered everything she ran down the street, a huge grin plastered on her face, and failed to see the gift left for her by the door, by a certain blue eyed shinigami.


End file.
